Mr Repairman
by 8emmy
Summary: This is SMUT because I am not on the lemon stage yet! I hope you enjoy


**So I'm not at the stage where I can make full blown Lemons. So this is my more sexy smut. Please don't hate me for not giving in the bitter taste of the lemon category but this is good too, well I hope so…**

**~8emmy**

* * *

He came closer to the edge of the bed, his jeans resting at the narrow part of his waist showing off his sexy hipbones and the edges of his boxers. My heart was beating out of my chest, I wanted this, I wanted him and this was good. I was finally letting go my sexual tension. And my handy dandy repairman was a perfect person for the job.

He watched me with darken red eyes; he was soaking in my appearance. I was lying in my bed in an open silk robe that I had happened to be wearing when he came to repair my broken sink again. I made sure to wear a brand new set of sexy lingerie that the friendly neighborhood stripper and dear friend of mine Blair had bought me one Christmas. I never had a chance to wear it since of my lack of confidence in the sex department.

"Damn woman, are you trying to kill me," he hissed under his breath. He started to make his way to me. His hands grabbing my wrist as he began pulling me up to a sitting position. I could only silently gulp down my escaping heartbeat. "That is one fancy scrap of cloth you're sporting." He smirks at me, his sharp white teeth sparkle as they catch the light. All I wanted was those on my skin nipping at my sensitive spots.

"What, this old thing?" I joke, I made sure to mirror back a smirk of my own causing him to groan in desire… well I hope it was desire. He ran his hands up my arms and left them at my shoulders. His fingers played with stray blond curl that fell from my bun.

"You are so tempting me right now," he whispered to my ear. His tongue ran the rim of my ear making shivers run up and down my spine in the most erotic way possible. I hummed back to him and he chuckled back, "We are going to have some fun to night."

That's when his lips finally touched mine. The moment I've been waiting for. This man, who has lived across from me for I don't know how many years, is now in my bed kissing me with fiery passion and so much lust. I thought that this plan would never work, not in my wildest dreams did Soul 'Eater' Evans made it to this point, not before an alarm clock woke me up from my dreams.

He began to play with my plump bottom lip. He tugged and gently bites it with his sharp fang-like teeth. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't yet ready to give it to him. I let him tug and bite and lick till I grew tired of the sensation and opened my mouth to his exploring tongue. I was praying in my head that he wouldn't be one of those gross kissers. The ones that decide to drown you in their own spit and stuff their tongue down your throat thinking it was the hottest thing ever, but it isn't, and it will never be. I was so pleasantly surprised that Soul actually knew how to kiss, but that really shouldn't shock me Liz bragged about his kissing skills even after they broke up nine months ago. He ran his tongue around my own making sure it was playing back.

When he pulled back for a well needed breath I ran my hands down his bare torso. My fingers ran down the large scar that ran from one shoulder down to the opposite hipbone. He hissed holding back a moan. I leaned forward and my robe fell from one shoulder. I stuck out my tongue and run it down the scar causing Soul silently moan. I gave him a coy smile as I came back up. His face was lightly flushed and his crimson eyes grew even darker than before.

"You little vixen…" He grabbed the back of my neck roughly and planted open mouthed kisses along it.

"I wouldn't call myself a vixen. I'm more like a very needy woman who has a lot of sexual tension to let out," I tell him through moans. He makes sure to hum on the crook of my neck which caused a giggle to escape my mouth. He ran his tongue back up to my jaw. That's when I had it.

This man I was giving myself away to is a man I only saw when I came back home. I only talked to him when I needed help with a broken appliance in my apartment, or when we bump into each other. He was also my best friend's ex, but most of all I didn't know him well enough. I couldn't do this anymore. Even though it felt so right I knew my conscience will be killing me the next morning.

I began to push him off my neck, his eyes slowly turning back to their original color. His lips were plump and dark but he looked so confused. "Why did you stop me? Didn't you want this?" As he asked I looked away from his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I did. But I can't anymore," I sigh.

"What do you mean you can't anymore? After you make my cock stiffer than a fucking flag pole, after you played little Ms. Vixen. Shit woman, I was so in the mood to ram into you," he grumbles. I turn my face back to him; my eyes harden as I punch his chest.

"I don't know you. That's the problem," I say honestly. He looked at me with an odd look before chuckling. "This is so not funny."

"It is. You think that we don't know each other. You even feel guilty for almost sleeping with your friend's ex." He chuckles. "I think you've been reading too many of those filthy books, bookworm."

"Wait what?" He began to move off the bed looking for his lost shirt and tool belt he had on before for I got to him.

"You might feel like we know nothing about each other but I know everything about you," he answers dully as he pulls up his shirt. He began to pull it inside out as he continued to talk. "It may sound creepy, but damn girl it's hard to resist someone with mile long legs and a killer ass for too long. I might have been hooking up with Liz but my thoughts were always muddled with images of you.

"I had almost an unhealthy obsession over you. I even followed you to a bookstore one time to accidentally bump into you. When you began to ask for my help with this dingy broken apartment I was happy. I couldn't wait for Maka to come and ask for my help, pathetic right?" He didn't wait for my answer before continuing on. "And then today with you pulling me in your most private room in your home and finally being able to give you all I have. It made me happy, but you're too full of guilt that you might hurt Liz, so you are making excuses why you can't sleep with the repairman. Well it was fun while it lasted." He put on his shirt and grabbed his tool belt about to leave before I pounced.

I had no idea what took over me but I jumped him. He let go of his tool belt in shock as I hugged the back of his neck. "I might not be able to give you all of me, but I'm free for dinner." I talked into his back. I knew he heard me from the way he laughed.

"Then I'll pick you up tomorrow night around five-ish."

* * *

**So yeah… It would have been a steamy lemon but I'm still on the sexy smut stage. I hoped you liked it anyways!**

**~8emmy **


End file.
